Yenlu’Sheth
Styre Emporator, Härskaren, Drachau: '''Kythonas Ketish Gammal krigsherre som övertagit landet och styret genom att förena flera starka familjer/hus och byggt på imperiet. För kontinuerligt krig med andra mörkeralvshärskare ifall de inte allierar sig, söker expandera området mot andra rasers fall. Sprider ut styrkorna för att överta viktiga antingen magiska eller strategiska områden. '''Rådet: Består av 3 övermagiker/mystiker. Samarbetar med Härskaren i alla ärenden och har mycket inflytande politiskt och maktmässigt. Övermagiker/mystiker: Det är inte bara i Rådet som övermagiker existerar, utan alla av de främsta magikerna som bevisat sig i styrka och makt får den titeln. Finns flera i Yenlu'Sheth utöver Rådet och ofta får de en ledarroll när de kommer till de olika falangerna i dyrkan av Kaosgudarna. Högsta styret av tempel, magiskolningen och de kan också leda hela arméer där generalerna hamnar under dem i rang. Deras arbete och efterforskningar och kunskaper tas också med i Rådet och beslutsfattandet. Skuggvakten: En elitstyrka bestående av de allra bästa krigarna. Tjänar direkt under de starkaste magikerna/mystikerna. Är inte livvakter utan något helt annat vilket inte är helt tydligt för de icke-invigna. Det är en stor ära och heder att bli kallad till att bli en av dem. En livstidstjänst dock och väldigt specifik. Man hänger sig helt till sin plikt och innebär också en rigorös träning där man tillåter sig att bli magiskt influerad och förstärkt. Är endast en handfull få som avböjt en sådan ära. Armén: Består av 6 härförare/general, vardera härförare ansvarig över sin egen armé och plutoner. Svarar inför Rådet och Härskaren. Ranker: # Drachau - Härskare # Shobheir - Övermagiker/Rådet # Oribhein - Högadel, renblodig, "i all respekt" # Benath’uk - Skuggvakt (ger inga egna order om inte nöden kräver) # Vaulkhar - General # Shobh - Magiker, Shobh'uk - Stridsmagiker # Urithan - Krigare (inbördes ranker som stundom kan vara jämnsides med magiker, oftast lägre) Benämningar som är flytande mellan ranker beroende helt på: Rillietan - Dödsdansare Benathai - Skuggsiare Shobh’hara - Lärling Maibdir - Hex-magiker Shobh'senth - "Den som tjänar mystiker", endast för icke-bestraffade mörkeralver Lägsta rank Klath'ur - Mörkeralver som nedgraderas till slavar. Värre bestraffning än döden. Att äga en sådan är dock högt i rank. Klath - Slav, icke-mörkeralvisk tjänare, piga, etc. Militären: Offigascarath Geografi Läge: Yenlu'Senth är beläget över en månad och mer av seglatser i sydöstlig riktning från Ravenna till en högt belägen landsmassa och bergig kontinent och dess sydligaste del. Angränsar till fler mörkeralviska styren i samarbete. Även Kanasawa, som ligger en seglats längre sydöver från Yenlu'Senths hamn. Stad: Staden kallas också för Yenlu'Senth. Anledningen är den bergiga terrängen där staden sträcker sig så långt omkring och ingen vidare bosättning finns utanför. Staden börjar helt enkelt vid en hamn som är den enda geografiskt möjliga färdvägen in. Den fortsätter sedan brant uppåt och följer topografin men också manipulerad och omgjord av århundraden, årtusenden av bosättning. Handel och större delen av odlingar som sådant ligger nära havet och hamnen och där är också den mer tätbefolkade delen av staden belägen. Längre upp så tunnas vägar och boningar ut men blir desto mer invecklade, utförliga och exklusiva. Är här de högburna, inflytelserika och de gamla familjerna bor och till stor del verkar. Palats av olika de slag finns här och också styrets eget palats där härskaren håller till. Allra högst upp ligger templen av olika slag, tillbedjan och användning. Här finns också en enorm sal där troféer av olika världsliga giganter och ovanligheter finns samlade. Klimat: Tropiskt, slås årligen av sandstormar, monsun och andra oväder. Oftast varmt, speciellt nära havet. Ovanför och kring palatsen kommer man nog högt upp att det går under fryspunkten mer eller mindre och under olika delar av året. Allra högst upp ligger konstant is/snötäcke. Omgivning: Om man beger sig bortom första massiva bergskedja som en stor del av Yenlu'Sheth består av, så fortsätter styret till viss del över en nära på total obebodd och ogästvänlig platå. Platån är till stor del en sten/sand öken. Är härifrån sandstormarna kan en särdeles blåsig årstid dra över bergstopparna och ned över bergsväggarna hela vägen till hamnen. Bär på många hemligheter och om än den inte ser så mycket ut så är den oerhört värdefull för Yenlu'Sheth och de vaktar den rigoröst och våldsamt. Öknen försvarar dock mycket effektivt sig själv då vissa delar är nära inpå omöjliga att besöka, dödliga, giftiga till och med. På andra sidan av öknen tar höga berg vid igen, likt sista utposten av Yenlu'Sheths hela rike. Sägs det finns bosättningar där och verksamhet, sällan besökta utifrån riket. Språk och kultur * Huvudsakliga språket är Druhiir (Warhammer) * Använder och handlar med slavar. Ofta människor, men också halvblod, blandblod eller rena ljusalver (ovanligt och exklusivt) till olika göromål och ändamål. Dödsstraff är inte det ultimata för mörkeralverna i riket, det är att bli nedgraderad till slav själv och får då ofta de mest nedvärderade och slitsamma uppgifterna. * Krigisk och strikt nation när det kommer till andra raser och länder. Hyllar makt och kraft framför allt och den mörkeralviska rasen. * Thalken - Hated Kin, högalver/ljusalver. Prominenta familjer/hus: Räknas till de äldsta, renblodiga och inflytelserika. * Khadath'non * Ganth'ok * Ketish * Orioth etc Allianser: * Kanasawa * Hargath Arha * Urith'nagh Tillbedjan: Kaosgudarna; * Khorne, Blood for the Blood God, Skulls for the Skull throne * Tzzentch, Master manipulator, God of Change, All knowing, All powerful * Nurgle, The Grandfather, God of Pestilence and Decay * Slaanesh, Prince of Secrets, Exalted Pleasure and Pain Inspiration Mycket Warhammer och eget hitte-på och anpassning. Category:Länder